


Bitterschokolade und Himbeeren

by Raen_Fay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: Eine Liebe so bittersüß wie Schokoalde und Himbeeren, das ist es was Albus Dumbledore im Sommer 1899 wiederfährt. Das erste Mal verliebt sein, der erste Kuss. Ein berauschendes Gefühl, doch für Albus für immer eine seiner furchtbarsten Erinnerungen.





	Bitterschokolade und Himbeeren

Bitterschokolade und Himbeeren  
  
  
Der junge Dumbledore hielt die Bücher unter seinem Arm so fest umklammert, dass man meinen könnte sein Leben hinge davon ab. Eine ganze Weile stand er nun schon vor der Tür von Bathilda Bagshot, der einzigen direkten Nachbarin der Familie Dumbledore. Immer wieder hatte er die Hand gehoben, um an die Tür zu klopfen.  
  
Wirklich dazu durchringen konnte er sich allerdings, nachdem er drei Wochen nur seine Geschwister gesehen hatte, nicht. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, überwandte er dieses Gefühl einfach und klopfte endlich an dir Tür. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie sich Schritte nährten und nur einen Augenblick später die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er streckte den Rücken durch und konzentrierte sich darauf ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. Bathildas überraschtes Gesicht wurde im Türspalt sichtbar.  
  
Als sie Albus erkannte wich der überraschte Ausdruck einem Lächeln und sie öffnete die Tür vollständig. „Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Schön dich zu sehen, mein Junge. Komm doch rein“, begrüßte sie Albus und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste ins Hausinnere.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Bücher zurückbringen, die du meiner Mutter ausgeliehen hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht schon früher zurückgebracht habe. Wir waren so sehr mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und nach der Beerdigung kamen mir die, noch unbekannten, Bücher gerade Recht, um mich ein wenig von allem abzulenken und um abschalten zu könne“, erwiderte Albus.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Albus. Ich habe die Bücher nicht vermisst und wenn sie dir ein wenig über das unerwartete Ableben deiner Mutter hinweghelfen konnte, dann brauchst du dich erst recht nicht dafür entschuldigen. Bitte bleib einen Augenblick. Du darfst dir auch gerne ein paar neue Bücher aussuchen. Ich wollte gerade Tee trinken, vielleicht magst du mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten. Deine Mutter war auch immer zum Tee hier, solange es Arianas Krankheit zugelassen hast. Vielleicht könntest du diese kleine Tradition ja jetzt anstatt ihr fortführen“, bat die ältere Dame und Albus gute Erziehung ließ es nicht zu, dass er dieses freundliche und nur gut gemeinte Angebot ausschlug.  
  
Dennoch haderte er einen Augenblick mit sich, hatte er seinen Geschwistern doch nur gesagt, dass er gerade die Bücher zurückgeben würde. „Ich…okay“, gab er sich geschlagen. Solange er nur für eine Tasse Tee bleiben würde, wäre es sicher in Ordnung.  
  
Bathildas Lächeln wurde noch breiter und mit einer weiteren einladenden Geste forderte sie Albus auf einzutreten. „Gib mir doch die Bücher und setzt dich schon mal hin. Ich kümmere mich eben noch um den Tee“, forderte Bathilda ihn auf, nachdem sie ihn durch das Haus hindurch auf die Terrasse geführt hatte. Zögerlich kam Albus der Aufforderung nach und nahm an dem Tisch Platz.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Garten wandern und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie seine Mutter und Bathilda zusammen hier gesessen hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich, worüber sie sich wohl unterhalten hatten, hatte er doch immer geglaubt, dass seine Mutter zu niemandem aus dem Dorf engeren Kontakt gepflegt hatte. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter schmerzte Albus allerdings so sehr, dass er versucht ihn schnell wieder zu verdrängen.  
  
Ein Guten Tag riss ihn unerwartet heftig sofort wieder ins hier und jetzt. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und wäre dabei beinah vom Stuhl gerutscht. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien daraufhin auf dem Gesicht des blonden Jungen, der gerade dabei war, sich neben Albus zu setzten. „Guten Tag“, antworte Albus ganz automatisch. Er hatte das Gefühl der Welt enthoben zu werden. Nicht nur das unerwartete Auftreten des Fremden warf ihn auf der Bahn. Auch der Anblick, sowie die dominante Präsenz waren alles andere als erwartet.   
  
Albus wusste gar nicht wirklich was er machen sollte. Da waren diese unglaublich hellen, blauen Augen, die markanten Wangenknochen, die kaum auffälligen Grübchen, dieses gewinnende Lächeln, dieser Charm. Bisher war er noch niemanden mit einer solchen Präsenz begegnet, jemanden der ihn alleine durch den Anblick fesseln konnte. Albus fühlte sich vollkommen mit dem Äußeren des anderen überfordert.  
  
„Ich bin Gellert Grindelwald“, stellte sich der Fremde vor und riss Albus damit auf seiner Starre. „Albus Dumbledore“, erwiderte er und fühlte sich noch immer vollkommen vom Auftreten des Jungen berauscht. Erst Bathilda, die ein großes Tablett vor sich herschweben ließ, löste Albus aus seinem Zustand. Peinlich berührt stellte er dabei fest, dass er noch immer Gellert Grindelwalds Hand hielt, die sie sich beim Vorstellen gereicht hatten. Erleichtert registrierte Albus jedoch, dass Gellert wohl genauso von ihm gefangen gewesen sein musste, wie Albus es von Gellert gewesen war.  
  
„Ich habe dich gar nicht zurückkommen gehört, Gellert“, stellte Bathilda überrascht fest, nachdem sie einen wohlwollenden Blick auf die Hände der beiden Jungen geworfen hatte, die die Beiden nachdem sie erschienen war, so heftig auseinandergerissen hatten, als hätten sie sich aneinander verbrannt. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie auch für Gellert ein Tee-Service herbei schweben. Überrascht erkannte Albus wie vertraut die ältere Dame mit Gellert umging. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich welche Verbindung die beiden zu einander hatten.  
  
Bathilda schien Albus Überraschung direkt zu erkennen. „Gellert ist mein Großneffe“, erläuterte sie, während sie den Tee in die Tassen füllte. „Was verschlägt dich hier her? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich schon einmal hier gesehen zu haben“, wandte sich Albus daraufhin an Gellert. „Mein Wissensdrang und es ist in der Tat mein erster Besuch bei meiner lieben Großtante. Mein Vater war bisher nicht davon überzeugt mich zu ihr reisen zu lassen“, erwiderte Gellert und seine Augen blitzen dabei auf.  
  
„Also bist du auf Entdeckungsreise nach deinem Abschluss“, stellte Albus in einem leicht säuerlichen Tonfall fest. Er wusste, dass es unberechtigt war seine Missgunst über die abgesagte Erkundungsreise an Gellert auszulassen, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen den Neid währen, der in diesem Augenblick besitz von ihm ergriff. „Einen Abschluss habe ich auch nicht und werde ihn auch nicht mehr erlangen“, meinte Gellert und musterte Albus dabei fragend, überrascht über dessen heftige Reaktion.  
  
„Du musst wissen Gellert, dass Albus mit seinem besten Freund eine Weltreise zu den unterschiedlichsten magischen Stätten geplant hatte, bevor seine Mutter vor etwa vier Wochen überraschend verstarb und er damit die Rolle des Familienoberhauptes übertragen bekommen hat“, warf Bathilda erklärend ein.  
  
„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Gellert daraufhin und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Albus Hand, um diese kurz zu drücken. Albus war deutlich überrascht von dieser ungewohnten Geste, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er sie als angenehm empfunden hatte. Er räusperte sich kurz.  
  
„Warum wirst du keinen Abschluss erhalten? Wurdest du privat unterrichtet oder hast du die Prüfungen im Ministerium abgelegt?“, fragte er dann neugierig. „Ich wurde der Schule verwiesen“, offenbarte Gellert. „Dann bist du noch gar nicht siebzehn?“, war Albus erstaunt. Kurz kehrte das Schmunzeln zurück, was Gellert schon gezeigt hatte, als er die Terrasse betreten hatte und mit seiner überraschenden Ankunft beinah dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Albus unfreiwilligen Kontakt mit dem Boden gemacht hätte.  
  
„Nein, ich bin erst sechzehn. Was meine Prüfungen angeht habe ich allerdings geplant diese alsbald im englischen Zaubereiministerium ablegen zu können. Damit würde ich auch eine Genehmigung erhalten meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, obwohl ich noch nicht volljährig bin“, erklärte Gellert. „Du bist aber nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich dich nicht kennen würde“, überlegte Albus.  
  
„Nein, ich habe Durmstrang besucht. Hogwarts nimmt in der Regel nur britische Hexen und Zauberer auf oder solche, die zumindest ein britisches Elternteil haben. Wie du sicherlich weist ist die magische Bevölkerung der britischen Inseln die zweit größte, nach der amerikanischen. Ich stamme gebürtig aus Deutschland, genauso wie meine Eltern. Da war es naheliegend Durmstrang zu besuchen“, legte Gellert da. „Ich unterlag der Überzeugung, dass du ebenfalls britischer Herkunft bist. Dein Englisch ist wirklich sehr gut“, stellte Albus überrascht fest.  
  
„Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass auf Durmstrang hauptsächlich Englisch gesprochen wird. Man musste sich auf eine einheitliche Lehrsprache einigen, da das Institut Schüler aus den unterschiedlichsten Ländern unterrichtet. Als damals die Entscheidung getroffen wurden, waren, wie auch heute, die amerikanische und die britische magische Bevölkerung am größten, sodass, zur späteren besseren Verständigung der Zauberer und Hexen aller Ländern untereinander, Englisch gewählt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts besuchen wir Durmstrang schon ab einem Alter von zehn Jahren, um ein Jahr die englische Sprache zu erlernen“, erzählte Gellert und ließ Albus zusätzlich für das Kompliment ein dankbares Kopfnicken zukommen.  
  
Erst jetzt fielen Albus die Bitterschokolade und die Himbeeren auf, die Bathilda zusätzlich zu dem Kuchen aufgetragen hatte. Bathilda bemerkte Albus Blick. „Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass du sehr gerne Bitterschokolade und Himbeeren naschst“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Wie den beides auf einmal?“, wollte Gellert verwundert wissen. Das vorherige Gespräch war vollkommen vergessen.  
  
Albus nickte nur, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er erst nach einem Stück Schokolade und anschließend nach einer Himbeere griff. Gellert beobachtete skeptisch, wie Albus beides kurz nacheinander aß. Vorsichtig tat er es Albus gleich und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als die Süße der Himbeere sich mit dem Aroma der Schokolade vermischte. „Siehst du“, meinte Albus daraufhin grinsend.  
  
  
  
Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seitdem die beiden sich kennengelernt hatten. Jeden Tag hatten sie Zeit miteinander verbracht, auch wenn sich diese insbesondere in den letzten Tagen auf wenige Stunden, manchmal sogar nur Minuten beschränkt hatte. Bathilda hatte für ihren Großneffen Termine im Ministerium vereinbaren können, sodass dieser dazu in der Lage war seine UTZ-Prüfungen abzulegen.  
  
Heute war die letzte Prüfung angesetzt und Gellert würde, wenn er aus London zurück kommen würde die Lizenz zum Zaubern vor erreichen der Volljährigkeit und eine Bestätigung seiner sehr fortschrittlichen magischen Fähigkeiten haben. Seit etwa fünf Minuten wanderte Albus ungeduldig am Apparations- und Portschlüsselpunkt hin und her.   
  
Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr des Blonden. Bereits der Abend nach ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Albus bewusste gemacht, wie unvergesslich Gellert für ihn sein würde. Albus musste zugeben, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in den anderen verliebt hatte und manchmal hatte er sogar den Eindruck, dass es Gellert da nicht anders ging. Ein leises Plop riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Da stand Gellert Grindelwald, sein typisches leicht freches und über alle Maße charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. In der rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab, während er mit der linken zwei Pergamentrollen festhielt. „Wie war es?“, wollte Albus direkt wissen. „Ohnegleichen“, antwortete Gellert. „Nichts anderes hätte ich erwartet“, erwiderte Albus.  
  
„Komm, lass uns zu Bathilda gehen, sie wartet sicher schon genauso ungeduldig wie du“, meinte Gellert und zwinkerte Albus zu. Dem jungen Dumbledore stieg daraufhin eine leichte Röte in die Wangen und er wandte verlegen den Blick ab.  
  
Mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck wurden die beiden Jungen, wie von Gellert vermutet, von der älteren Dame empfangen. Bei einer Tasse Tee zwang Bathilda Gellert dazu, zu erzählen, wie die Prüfung verlaufen war. Mit jedem Wort, das Gellert sagte wuchs der Stolz von Bathilda deutlich an.  
  
Nachdem Bathilda scheinbar mit der Erzählung zufrieden war, drückte sie den beiden zwei Schalen, eine mit Bitterschokolade und eine mit Himbeeren gefüllt, in die Hand und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten noch einige Einkäufe machen zu müssen. Gellert und Albus wechselten den Platz vom Gartentisch unter die große Eiche mitten im Garten.  
  
Eine ganze Weile lagen sie, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, im Schatten des großen Baumes. Während sie die Schokolade und die Himbeeren naschten, kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie gleichzeitig in die Schalen griffen und sich ihre Hände berührten. Albus hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen und dies war eindeutig nicht der Tatsache zu verschulden, dass es selbst im Schatten unerträglich warm war. Immer häufiger wanderte seine Hand zu den Naschereien, bis er schließlich keine Himbeere mehr in der Schale fand.  
  
Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Gellert im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. In der Hand hielt er die letzte Himbeere und schaute Albus herausfordernd an. Albus stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen und erwiderte Gellerts Blick.  
  
Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, bevor Gellert sehr vorsichtig die Beere zwischen die Lippen nahm und Albus dabei mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue, sowie einem Blick, der Albus alles um sie herum vergessen ließ, bedachte. „Hey…“, setzte Albus zu einem sehr kläglichen Versuch des Protestes an, wurde aber fast sofort von Gellert unterbrochen, der seine Sitzposition verließ und ganz dicht an Albus heran rutschte.  
  
Seine rechte Hand neben Albus Körper abgestützt beugte er sich zu Albus, noch immer den herausfordernden Blick auf dem Gesicht. Durch Albus Adern pulsierten die Aufregung und die Nervosität, wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Obwohl Gellert ihn mehr oder weniger gefangen hielt, zu Albus linken verhinderte Gellert selber und zu seiner rechten Gellerts abgestützte Hand, dass er wegrutschen würde, fühlte Albus sich nicht unwohl.  
  
Gellert hob seine linke Hand und fuhr damit sanft Albus Gesichtszüge nach. Albus merkte, wie seine Atmung immer heftiger und abgehackter wurde. Ganz genau beobachtete er, wie Gellerts Gesicht ihm immer näherkam. Er spürte Gellerts immer wieder stockenden Atem über sein Gesicht gleiten. Beinah schüchtern strichen Gellerts Finger über Albus Lippen.  
  
Bevor sich Albus Augen flackernd schlossen, bekam er noch mit, wie Gellert die Himbeere zerbiss und kaum eine Sekunde später spürte er Gellerts Lippen auf seinen. Der Kuss wurde begleite durch die berauschende Süße der Himbeere. Für Albus fühlte es sich an, als würde er gleichzeitig ersticken und viel zu viel Luft bekommen. Ihm drehte sich der Kopf, er wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Aber das war ihm auch egal, alles was zählte war Gellert und wie er ihn küsste.  
  
Mit einem sanften Druck gegen Albus Brust wies Gellert Albus an, sich wieder richtig hin zu legen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trennten sich ihre Lippen. Albus Augen flogen auf und er konnte das breite Grinsen, was sich auf seine Lippen stahl einfach nicht unterdrücken. Auch Gellerts Lippen zierte ein Lächeln, dass dem von Albus nur zu sehr ähnelte. Nicht lange auf das Gefühl von Gellerts Lippen verzichten wollend, legte Albus seine Hand in Gellerts Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.  
  
Niemals hätte Albus sich träumen lassen, dass es so einfach war zu lieben. Mit einer unglaublichen Selbstverständlichkeit wusste er, was er zu tun hatte und konnte Gellerts kleinste Regung deuten. Die beide Jungen lagen so lange unter dem Baum und küsste sich, bis es vollkommen unvermittelt anfing zu gewittern. Vollkommen durchnässt stolperten sie ins Haus. Eine Weile schauten sie atemlos dem Regen zu, bis Gellert einen Arm um Albus Hüfte legte und ihn zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss heranzog. „Du bist etwas Besonderes, Albus Dumbledore. Niemals werde ich dich vergessen können“, flüsterte Gellert nach dem Kuss, die Stirn gegen Albus Stirn gelegt.  
  
„Ich werde dich auch niemals vergessen können, Gellert Grindelwald“, erwiderte Albus seufzend, nicht wissend, dass das Schicksal sie nur all zu bald auf grausamste Weise auseinander reißen würde und sie für immer dazu verdammt waren die Erinnerung an den anderen im Herzen zu tragen, obwohl der andere unerreichbar weit weg war, selbst wenn sie einander gegenüber ständen.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore seufzte tief, als die Erinnerungen ihn wieder losließen. So sehr er sich nach dem Jungen sehnte, in den er sich verliebt hatte, so wusste er doch, dass er niemals wieder diesem Gefühl nachgeben konnte. Denn heute war aus dem brillanten Jungen ein gefährlicher Schwarzmagier geworden. Immer wieder zierte sein Abbild den Tagespropheten. Niemals hatte er jemanden von seiner Verbindung zu dem Mann erzählt. Er erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Sommers.  
  
Nicht nur die Gefühle für und die Begegnung mit dem faszinierenden Jungen waren in diesem Sommer besonders. Albus erinnerte sich auch daran, dass auch die Temperaturen unbarmherzig gewesen waren und die Stürme durch die Landschaft peitschten, wie sie es bisher nie wieder taten. Alles war im Sommer 1899 intensiver, als es jemals danach war.  
  
Noch immer meinte er die Hitze und Schwüle zu spüren, die träge durch die Gassen gewandert waren. Noch immer konnte er sich ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er Gellert das erste Mal in Bathildas Garten gesehen hatte. Und noch heute spürte er Gellerts Lippen auf seinen, als hätte der Blonde sich gerade mit einem Kuss verabschiedet und würde Albus in wenigen Stunden wieder schelmisch lächelnd begrüßen.  
  
Mit schmerzlichem Gesichtsausdruck brach Albus ein Stück von der Bitterschokolade ab und nahm es in den Mund. Zögerlich griff er nach einer Himbeere und ließ sie der Schokolade folgen. Für immer würde der bittersüße Geschmack mit den Erinnerungen an jenen Sommer verknüpft sein und auch wenn es weh tat, so konnte Albus dennoch nicht darauf verzichten.


End file.
